Never Before (Red Beauty)
by Lluviasrain
Summary: Ruby has grown to accept many things about herself throughout her life, especially having the wolf inside her. Though this, uh.. it's a little new. A Red Beauty short. Femslash.


Hello folks. So this is the first fanfic I will be posting on the site. It's shorter than the one I was originally working on at first, so yeah.. here. XD This is just a short one shot, the idea coming to me before bed one night. Enjoy~

》

**Something New**

Red stood in the back room in horror, stepping closer to the wall she was facing and the mirror with it.

"No.. no way.. you've got to be kidding me.." though she kept her voice low, there was a slight frantic note to it.

"You okay back here, Ruby..?" Belle. Red quickly slapped her hands to the top of her head and whipped around to face the other girl just before she came around the corner.

"B-Belle! Yes, I'm fine. Just having a worse hair day than I thought," she laughed nervously, clamping her hands down a bit harder. Belle shifted slightly, blinking a few times and arching a brow.

"I highly doubt you could ever have a bad hair day," her lovely accent tried to reason with her. "You could just roll right out of bed and your hair would still glow wondrously. I envy you," Belle chuckled, now, moving closer. "Let me see?"

Red cringed as Belle reached up and gently started to move her hands away from her head, protesting and resisting her pull at first. But like always, she soon gave in and her hands moved with Belle's.

At seeing what truly hid underneath her friend's guard, the woman blinked, "This.. wasn't what I expected at all. ..Ruby?"

The taller girl whimpered and pulled away, "It's so embarrassing, Belle..!" She pouted pitifully and raised one hand to touch what laid upon her head. One furry pair of ears. Wolf ears, to be exact.

"Dealing with Wolf's Time isn't anything new.. but I've never woken up to anything like this, before.." she turned her back to the shorter female and frowned all the more once faced with her own reflection again.

Belle stepped up behind Red, peeking past her shoulder to look at the both of their mirrored images. After a moment, her eyes turned to Red's back and moved higher until they reached her newfound ears once more as she attempted to get a better look at them.

Red caught her gaze in the mirror and groaned as her ears felt hot, "Stop staring at the things.." This caused Belle to giggle, "Why? There's nothing wrong with them." Red shot the woman an exasperated glance through the mirror and softly growled, "Except that they're not supposed to be here right now."

Belle took a step back and placed her hands at the sides of Red's shoulders, willing the girl to turn and face her until she complied. "I think they're adorable. You're adorable," she stated firmly and nodded.

Red glanced down to the girl's lips as she spoke and back up to her eyes, studying her expression carefully, "Adorable..?" She squinted a little, considering the concept.

Belle laughed, "Fine.. you're a sexy beast." She gave Red a playful push and nudged her, "Does that sound better?" Red couldn't help but smile, averting her eyes as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "Well.. I suppose that will do," she returned the nudge, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Belle grinned. "Now.. how about we go out on that lunch date, hm?" Immediately, a look of horror returned to the wolf girl's face. "Wh-what? Belle, I couldn't.. I can't.. I'm not..-" she stammered in a panic until the other silenced her, pressing a fingertip softly against her lips.

"Just teasing." This earned her another look of disapproval, but she just couldn't resist. Lowering her hand, she moved both arms to drape over Red's shoulders. "This just means I get to keep all of your adorableness to myself for the day."

Red arched a brow and huffed slightly, teasing, "Hey, I thought you said I was a sexy beast?" her arms moved to wrap around the other's waist.

"What, can't you be both?" was the response as Belle slowly brought her face closer to Red's, touching their noses, together. "You can act like such a puppy at times."

A small whine emerged from the back of the flustered girl's throat, but she knew it to be true. "I'm a wolf. I eat bad guys for dinner. ..Sometimes. I'm not supposed to be cute."

"Yet I don't see you complaining about all the cuddling it gets you," Belle was unfazed by the woman's argument. She knew she had already won long ago, anyways.

Red took a breath and held it, eyes narrowing, attempting to find another retort. Being unable to find a better answer, she growled in defeat and stole a kiss from Belle's lips.

"Fine, you win. Can we go and eat now before I find another way to satisfy my hunger?" she pulled Belle closer to her, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh dear, there's that wolf you were referring to," Belle's cheeks turned red and she cleared her throat. "Well, I left the basket of food in the other room.. Do you think you can survive the trip?" her eyes snuck a glance at Red's ruby lips just as they came in to meet hers, again. This time, the kiss lasted a touch longer before they parted.

"Dunno, maybe. If not, I suppose I could always find a snack on the way. The living room is really far out there, after all," Red grinned suggestively before laughing and taking Belle's hand, leading her away from their current location to where the basket was at.

"Oh.. well.. I wouldn't have minded that," the responding girl tried to keep a straight face, her cheeks still pleasantly flushed as they entered the room. Red smirked. Perhaps a little something for later, then, she noted.

Now unpacking their food onto the table, Belle cast a few glances here and there to the nearby woman as the wolf ish female absent-mindedly toyed with a strawberry before putting it in her mouth.

"Say.." Belle finally pondered aloud. "Do you think you'll grow a tail and facial hair, too?" Red's ears flattened as she nearly choked and coughed, "Don't even say that!" she all but howled in dismay, covering her face with her hands - aghast. Yet even more proof. The undeniable cuteness made Belle's heart swell with glee.

~End

》

And that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it. :'D

-Lluviasrain.


End file.
